Only If She Knew
by CAZANA
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts after everything that has happen it seems impossible. How an ex death eater and now veela can easily walk down the hallways where hundreds have died. Nevertheless I must return to find her to see her again hoping one of these days I can tell her. Tell her how much I love her and why but I'm Draco Malfoy and to her I'm nothing more than a evil little cockroach.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hermione wait up," Ron shouting at her as she rushed to Diagon Alley, they only had a short window of time before they got surrounded by the crowds of people thanking them

for ending the war. But Hermione already had a list going and she knew that faster they were done the better for them to return to the burrow. "Ron I know what I'm doing and

we need to hurry before they notice us!"

" I know Mione is just that you are practically running and I'm stuffed from mum's lunch," Ron gasped out of breath.

"Ron you know better by now not to eat so much before a trip to Diagon Alley you always end up buying lots of sweets and being the impatient person you are, you end up eating it all before we even reach home." a exasperated Hermione shaking her head at the man or more of boy behind her.

" Look Hermione how about we split up and we take some of the load of you and we get whatever you need and we can finish faster as, I'm there with you and I wish to return to

the burrow too before everyone notices we are here," Harry looking at his surroundings something he he still those. Since the war been over Harry has calm down from always

being vigilant but it just doesn't stop especially as there are some death eaters still on the loose. "Okay Harry but please be careful and fast, Hermione brings out her wand and

quickly speaking and at the same time a piece of parchment appearing with half a list of the things they will need for returning to Hogwarts.

I can't believe we are returning to finish our 7th year but I'm also happy and relieve that we will have one uneventful year to actually complete our final year. Being a teenager

and at war not the easiest thing to do but I, Ron, and Harry we manage to do the impossible and kill Voldemort but we did it. Took months to find everything we needed from

Horcruxes to the sword of Gryffindor. We struggle, argued, and researched to find everything to end the war faster. And with sweat and tears we were finally able to do so along

with also losing a lot of love ones and arresting any death eaters who were still surrounding the Hogwarts grounds. Shaking her head Hermione headed first to Madam Malkin's to

pick up their new robes as they have grown out of there old ones robes. As she arrives she sees the last person on her mind, Draco Malfoy exiting the robe shop.

 **Draco POV**

Waking from a nightmare and shaking from the memories of Granger being torture have always have me heaving and trying my hardest to keep my dinner from the night before

down. I can't believe that it only been a few months since the war has ended and all I can think of is her and her eyes and the pain I saw. At the time I didn't know she was my

mate or that I was a Veela all I knew was that it felt wrong to see her in so much pain but I didn't know why. Until a week later when I couldn't get out of bed in pain and

hallucinating wondering what was wrong with me. Looking up at my parents and trying to find out what was wrong with me, remembering my mother smoothing down my hair

and telling everything would be okay and that I was going through some changes and when all was done that they would explain what was happening to me. The next day came

and the pain was gone but also feeling different as I got up my joints feeling stiff from yesterday so I thought it be good to take a bath as I headed into the bathroom, I turn to

face the mirror and I definitely had changed my body was more defined and in better shape than ever before looking more like a man then a teenage boy that I was. This was a

few months before the war ended, first I was in disbelief that after everything we have been through I'm not a pureblood wizard but a veela who is mated to a muggleborn. I no

longer use the word mudblood I never truly believed in such things but when you have one of the evilest wizards living under the same roof as you and your family there is

nothing you can do but follow orders to save the ones you love.

As I get lost in thoughts I finish getting ready to head into Diagon Alley to get my supplies for school, as part of my punishment for being on the wrong side of this war. I have to

return to Hogwarts to complete my seventh year and N.E.W.T's, I'm excited and nervous as I know she would be returning as well and I will finally get a chance not only to

redeem myself but to fix my past mistakes with the golden trio. I have to try my hardest otherwise I'm done and if I don't complete my mating with Hermione Granger then I'm

dead. When I arrive to Madam Malkin's shop I could feel all the stares of the wizards and witches who despise me and my family. Myself and my mother basically got of easy but

not my father he will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban we are permitted visits and I have no intentions of seen my father since they took him away. I know my mother goes

and sees him but I can't not after all he has done not only to the wizardry world but Hermione. When I finish here I will head to Flourish and Blotts to get my books as I was

thinking this I felt her, she was close very close. I said my goodbyes and thank yous and headed outside I needed a glimpse, I needed to see her in person other the in the

papers. As I look up there she was and I freeze not knowing what to say, wanting to hold her and apologize for everything that has happened. But I just stood there breathing her

in seen how she has changed as well. More beautiful and womanly since that last time I saw her in person. How will I make her mine when she probably hated me more than

before.

 **Hermione POV**

As we stare into each other's eyes I can't help but get lost in his silver eyes, I shook my head and chastised myself this is Draco Malfoy ex death eater, and tormentor of my

early Hogwarts years. But something told me that this is not the same man I once knew. It seems like he wanted to say something to me but he rushed away to gods knows

where and I just went inside again remembering that I was in a rush trying to finish my shopping before it got interrupted by the public. You think for being the smartest witch of

her year and helping save the wizardry world that I would get used to all the attention that we have received but no I have not or ever will, I like my privacy. Now a days is non

existent with staying at the burrow and when leaving having crowds of people surrounding and always thanking us. It gets exhausting but who knows soon I will be at Hogwarts

where no paparazzi is allowed. Again my mind wonders to the blond man I almost bump into and thinking of the day when we got the news that he wouldn't be going to Azkaban

I don't know why but I felt such a relief that he wouldn't go there but torn because I shouldn't feel this way his family is the reason why I have mudblood carved into my arm

handy work of his crazy aunt.

Shaking myself out of dark thoughts I take a look at what is next in my list and head to Flourish and Blotts for our school books. Rushing out as I spot the paparazzi heading this

way, for months Harry's, Ron's, and I picture were plaster in all the newspaper in wizardry Britain that I couldn't stand getting the prophet or any other as it got tiring hearing

them talk about us. Followed by them printing about each trial and what would happen to each death eater that is how I found out about Draco and his mother. Of course Ron got

mad and wouldn't stop cursing the whole day and Harry simply went on with his day as he is the reason that they didn't go to jail. He testified for Draco and his mother and how

they really didn't want to be part of the dark side and how they only did it for their protection. At the time of the trials I was in Australia searching for my parents I found them

and reverse the spell on them and return their memories. They weren't happy with me but then they forgave my, as part of them understood that she didn't want to lose them to

a war that wasn't part of them. In the past they tried pulling her out of Hogwarts but she knew that she had to be there for Harry she loves him he is like a brother and part from

the Weasley's she was his only other family in the wizardry world. When they return to their home they reclaimed everything and reopened their dentistry office and at first it

was hard but by the time Hermione return to the burrow things were better with her family, that she felt ok for leaving after finding them.

When she arrives to the bookstore she feels 10 times better hoping to stay longer but knowing she won't be at peace for long. As she goes searching for the books that they will

need she sees Draco in the same section she was heading to and wondering if she should turn around and go to her next store and come back when he was done here. But she is

a big girl who can handle herself and Draco Malfoy is no one to fear of, and she heads towards him he looks up again and stares her down and not in a malice way but one of

curiosity and interest. That it made Hermione nervous but again she needed to get her books and he wasn't going to stop her or get in her way and they are adults so she hopes

he would act like one himself.

"Malfoy," she said in a way of a hello. She tried her best not to show how nervous she was but the next thing she hears shocks her into stopping inches away from Draco.

"Hermione," Draco said knowing that it would stop her in her tracks she was so shock but he knew this was step one in getting in her good graces and that was by saying her

name and not calling her Granger or well you know.

As I stare at Draco I had to think twice to make sure I heard him right and I did. I just don't know how to respond for a second but I did.

" No Granger or ….," Hermione try saying it but she promised herself that she would never call herself that or let anybody else do so.

" No Hermione it is because that is your name, and it's time for me to apologize to you for everything that has happened. We are adults and we will be attending Hogwarts again

together under the same school and I think it be good that we can at least greet each other without any mean names don't you think?" Draco stared at her waiting for her

response.

I didn't know what to say he is definitely different than the last time, but again I kept my guard just in case.

 **Draco POV**

As I waited holding my breath for her answer, I was hoping that if I start in a good way she would be able to the same but again maybe I was wrong and she will hate me for the

little time I have left.

" Malf… Draco I think you are right," said Hermione chewing on her lip looking unsure of herself.

Which made him want to put his lips on her, stop it Draco before you jump her and she runs away to her friends, which in turn made him wonder why they weren't all together.

Hermione started speaking again, he shook himself out of his thoughts before she starts wondering if he lost a marble or two during the war and paid attention to her. " I think we

can try to start over no promises especially with Harry and Ron but for myself I can try," Hermione said this in such a tentative tone that he wasn't sure if he heard her right but

he did and he did his best not to shout in happiness. " Thank you Hermione I appreciate the chance to show you otherwise and I hope not to disappoint." At this time I see Potter

and Weasley coming towards us and Weasley looks like he is about to explode I would too if I thought that Hermione was in danger but she is not after all she is my mate.

"What is the ferret doing here," shouted Weasley.

"Ron lower your voice before someone hears you!" whisper shouted Hermione

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Harry at this point I was getting a little peeved that they had shown up when Hermione was slowly started talking to me.

" Harry, Ron, I'm okay Draco here was just getting books for school as well," Hermione said along with staring them down. To make sure that they didn't make a bigger deal then it was.

Sorry both of them said to her while Ron glared in his way. At the same time she turn to him and said to him see you around Malf... a sorry Draco but if you excuse us we need to

get going reaching around him to head to the direction where they would find there books for the upcoming school year.

 **Well this is my first Dramione so let me know what you think and I will do my best to update as much as possible and thank you for taking the time to read my first chapter of my new story. CAZANA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Hermione POV**

It's been a week since I seen Draco in Diagon Alley, and I don't know why but I can't get him out of mind. Especially at night he fills my mind in my dreams doing unimaginable

things to me to my body, and waking gasping and trying not to wake Ginny. How can I dream of him that way when he is probably being nice to me because he has no other

choice. Neither can I just not think of him that way I'm a woman and I have eyes and I can't just ignore the man he has become, and like I told him a week ago that we could try

to start over. It doesn't mean I need to start sexualiazing the man, but maybe and only maybe we can be friends but even this I doubt how do we go from enemies to friends

only time will tell.

This thoughts stay with me throughout my day as we got ready to head to King's Cross to return to Hogwarts. I'm so excited for us to finally return and have normal year for

once, in the weeks that came we packed and prepare our things as well as receiving our letters for the new school term. Nervous and excited I read my letter informing me that I

would have my own private quarters, I squeal with excitement in return Harry and Ron ask what got me all excited which in turn they tell me they have also gotten their own

private quarters. As I continue to read the letter it seems that they have done this for all the eight years returning to Hogwarts. That means we will be sharing a whole floor with

other houses and eight years this thought leads me once again to Draco. No Hermione stop it and concentrate in getting the last of your things.

 **Draco POV**

A week's gone by and it was time for me to head to Hogwarts it seems this year couldn't get any better eight year students will be sharing a entire floor with our own personal

private quarters. This mean I will be closer to Hermione. This will be great in moving forward in trying to get her to not only fall in love with me but to accept to be my mate. But

I got until my 19th birthday to make this happen otherwise I'm dead and there is no coming back from that. I laugh at myself and continue to get ready to head to King's Cross

hoping that I would be able to see her even if it just a glimpse as well figuring out how I was going to speak with her. This is where my mother came to the rescue and apparently

one of the reason's why the eight years will be sharing a whole entire floor. This is because as time goes by I won't be able to resistent being away from Hermione and it will get

harder to stay away from her without making her my mate and marking her to be mine.

Mother spoke with Hogwarts Headmistress and explain to her my new predicament and what would be the best way for not only Hermione accepting me, but not dying in the

process or being in to much pain. I was surprise that Mcgonagall actually said yes to helping and not sending me to my grave, but I should've known that she would never turn

her back on one of her students after all Dumbledore old portrait said the first time I saw it when visiting her office "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for

it." with a twinkle in his eyes that seems to shine even in a painting. Shaking myself out this memory and picking up my wand and for one last time I head to King's Cross to my

past and my future.

 **Hermione POV**

As we arrive at the train station I suddenly feel jitter I don't know why but I want to rush as I quickly as I can, towards the invisible entrance to reach our ride to Hogwarts

without realizing that I actually did rush in. I slow down and start to look at the crowds in front of me searching for merlin knows who but I keep looking feeling disappointed at

not finding what ever my mind was searching for. Next thing I know Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Molly are standing next to me.

" Dang Hermione you are definitely excited to go back," chuckles out Ron while trying to escape his mother as she babies him into a hug. Which she has been doing since we

came back from our search for the Horcrux losing Fred has made her more motherly and fearful, and any chance she gets she would sneak a hug or two. To each of her children

whether they live at home or simply visiting, Ron always complaining but I knew deep down that he likes that she did it as he would do the same if he had Fred back. Because of

losing one of her children Molly has wish for all her remainder children to live at the burrow but she known that it would be a lost cause all she could ask of them is to have

weekly family get togethers until they return to school. Which everyone complied to her demand.

As each one of us say our goodbyes I could feel his eyes on me and I knew it was him. I don't know how but I knew and when I look up there he was looking right back at me. I

wanted to go to him and say what hi don't be crazy Hermione, shaking myself out of this crazy thoughts I turn around and make sure everyone has their belonging we head to

the train to load our trunks and as we say our goodbyes I can still feel his eyes on me but I simply ignored him and continue to find a compartment for myself and the others.

 **Draco POV**

When I get to the train station I knew she was here I just didn't know exactly where, but I could feel her. Looking around and my I land my sight on her and she looked so

beautiful her honey brown hair in waves flowing down her back. No longer a bushy mess that was during our early years at school, she is more filled out a body of a woman and

no longer a child, taking myself out more indecent thoughts I continue to stare her. Wanting to be next to her but knowing it was impossible at this time, next thing I know she

catches my eyes and we stare at it each other. Wanting it to last forever, but next thing she is looking away. How can we be so close and be so far apart I don't know how I'm

going to do it but I needed her and wanted her by my side. I know I have to give her time but I only got a year to make this happen otherwise like I said I'm dead.

Shaking myself from dark thoughts I climb into the train to find a compartment for myself and do my best not to sneer and the younger students who are running around with

excitement for the first time going to Hogwarts.

 **Here is Chapter Two hope you like it and we are getting closer for more Draco and Hermione interactions. Thanks for reading leave a comment or like and tell me what you think! CAZANA**


End file.
